cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Golden Globe per la miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione
Il Golden Globe per la miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione viene assegnato alla miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione dalla HFPA (Hollywood Foreign Press Association). È stato assegnato per la prima volta nel 1972. L'elenco mostra la vincitrice di ogni anno, seguita dalle mini-serie o film per la televisione che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni mini-serie televisive o film per la televisione viene indicato il titolo italiano, titolo originale tra parentesi e il regista. *1972 **''The Snow Goose'' (The Snow Goose), regia di Patrick Garland **''La canzone di Brian'' (Brian's Song), regia di Buzz Kulik **''Duel'' (Duel), regia di Steven Spielberg **''The Homecoming: A Christmas Story'' (The Homecoming: A Christmas Story), regia di Fielder Cook **''The Last Child'' (The Last Child), regia di John Llewellyn Moxey *1973 **''That Certain Summer'' (That Certain Summer), regia di Lamont Johnson **''Footsteps'' (Footsteps), regia di Paul Wendkos **''The Glass House'' (The Glass House), regia di Tom Gries **''Kung Fu'' (Kung Fu), regia di Jerry Thorpe **''A War of Children'' (A War of Children), regia di George Schaefer *1974 **Non assegnato *1975 **Non assegnato *1976 **''Babe'' (Babe), regia di Buzz Kulik **''Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case'' (Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case), regia di Robert Michael Lewis **''A Home of Our Own'' (A Home of Our Own), regia di Robert Day **''The Legend of Lizzie Borden'' (The Legend of Lizzie Borden), regia di Paul Wendkos **''Xanadu - Chiudi gli occhi e guarda le stelle'' (Sweet Hostage), regia di Lee Philips *1977 **''Eleanor e Franklin'' (Eleanor and Franklin), regia di Daniel Petrie **''Amelia Earhart'' (Amelia Earhart), regia di George Schaefer **''Francis Gary Powers: The True Story of the U-2 Spy Incident'' (Francis Gary Powers: The True Story of the U-2 Spy Incident), regia di Delbert Mann **''I Want to Keep My Baby'' (I Want to Keep My Baby), regia di Jerry Thorpe **''Il caso Lindbergh'' (The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case), regia di Buzz Kulik **''Sybil'' (Sybil), regia di Daniel Petrie *1978 **''I leoni della guerra'' (Raid on Entebbe), regia di Irvin Kershner **''Just a Little Inconvenience'' (Just a Little Inconvenience), regia di Theodore J. Flicker **''Mary Jane Harper Cried Last Night'' (Mary Jane Harper Cried Last Night), regia di Allen Reisner **''Mary White'' (Mary White), regia di Jud Taylor **''Something for Joey'' (Something for Joey), regia di Lou Antonio *1979 **''A Family Upside Down'' (A Family Upside Down), regia di David Lowell Rich **''The Bastard'' (The Bastard), regia di Lee H. Katzin **''First, You Cry'' (First, You Cry), regia di George Schaefer **''The Immigrants'' (The Immigrants), regia di Alan J. Levi **''Piccole donne'' (Little Women), regia di David Lowell Rich **''A Question of Love'' (A Question of Love), regia di Jerry Thorpe **''Ziegfeld: The Man and His Women'' (Ziegfeld: The Man and His Women), regia di Buzz Kulik *1980 **''Niente di nuovo sul fronte occidentale'' (All Quiet on the Western Front), regia di Delbert Mann **''Elvis il re del rock'' (Elvis), regia di John Carpenter **''Fuoco di sbarramento'' (Friendly Fire), regia di David Greene **''Like Normal People'' (Like Normal People), regia di Harvey Hart **''The Miracle Worker'' (The Miracle Worker), regia di Paul Aaron *1981 **''Prima dell'ombra'' (The Shadow Box), regia di Paul Newman **''Il diario di Anna Frank'' (The Diary of Anne Frank), regia di Boris Sagal **''La drammatica storia di Samuel Mudd'' (The Ordeal of Dr. Mudd), regia di Paul Wendkos **''Ballata per un condannato'' (Playing for Time), regia di Daniel Mann **''Le due città'' (A Tale of Two Cities), regia di Jim Goddard *1982 **''La valle dell'Eden'' (East of Eden), regia di Harvey Hart **''Bill'' (Bill), regia di Anthony Page **''Masada'' (Masada), regia di Boris Sagal **''A Long Way Home'' (A Long Way Home), regia di Robert Markowitz **''Assassinio nel Texas'' (Murder in Texas), regia di William Hale *1983 **''Ritorno a Brideshead'' (Brideshead Revisited), regia di Charles Sturridge e Michael Lindsay-Hogg **''Eleanor, First Lady of the World'' (Eleanor, First Lady of the World), regia di John Erman **''Incubo dietro le sbarre'' (In the Custody of Strangers), regia di Robert Greenwald **''Due come noi'' (Two of a Kind), regia di Roger Young **''Una donna di nome Golda'' (A Woman Called Golda), regia di Alan Gibson *1984 **''Uccelli di rovo'' (The Thorn Birds), regia di Daryl Duke **''Kennedy'' (Kennedy), regia di Jim Goddard **''Venti di guerra'' (The Winds of War), regia di Dan Curtis **''Cuore d'acciaio'' (Heart of Steel), regia di Donald Wrye **''Chi amerà i miei bambini?'' (Who Will Love My Children?), regia di John Erman *1985 **''Quelle strane voci su Amelia'' (Something About Amelia), regia di Randa Haines **''Quando una donna'' (The Burning Bed), regia di Robert Greenwald **''Dollmaker'' (The Dollmaker), regia di Daniel Petrie **''Sakharov'' (Sakharov), regia di Jack Gold **''Un tram che si chiama Desiderio'' (A Streetcar Named Desire), regia di John Erman *1986 **''The Jewel in the Crown'' (The Jewel in the Crown), regia di Christopher Morahan e Jim O'Brien **''Amos'' (Amos), regia di Michael Tuchner **''Morte di un commesso viaggiatore'' (Death of a Salesman), regia di Volker Schlöndorff **''Non entrate dolcemente nella notte'' (Do You Remember Love), regia di Jeff Bleckner **''Una gelata precoce'' (An Early Frost), regia di John Erman *1987 **''Promise'' (Promise), regia di Glenn Jordan **''Pietro il Grande'' (Peter the Great), regia di Marvin J. Chomsky e Lawrence Schiller **''Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna'' (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna), regia di Marvin J. Chomsky **''Christmas Eve'' (Christmas Eve), regia di Stuart Cooper **''A un passo dalla follia'' (Nobody's Child), regia di Lee Grant **''Cause innaturali'' (Unnatural Causes), regia di Lamont Johnson *1988 **''Fuga da Sobibor'' (Escape from Sobibor), regia di Jack Gold **''Una povera ragazza ricca'' (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story), regia di Charles Jarrott **''Hallmark Hall of Fame'' (Hallmark Hall of Fame) per l'episodio Foxfire **''La promessa'' (After the Promise), regia di David Greene **''Echoes in the Darkness'' (Echoes in the Darkness), regia di Glenn Jordan *1989 **''Ricordi di guerra'' (War and Remembrance), regia di Tommy Groszman **''Hemingway'' (Hemingway), regia di Bernhard Sinkel **''La vera storia di Jack'' (Jack the Ripper), regia di David Wickes **''L'assassinio di Mary Phagan'' (The Murder of Mary Phagan), regia di William Hale **''Il decimo uomo'' (The Tenth Man), regia di Jack Gold *1990 **''Colomba solitaria'' (Lonesome Dove), regia di Simon Wincer **''Steven, sette anni rapito'' (I Know My First Name Is Steven), regia di Larry Elikann **''Un cuore per cambiare'' (My Name Is Bill W.), regia di Daniel Petrie **''Roe vs. Wade'' (Roe vs. Wade), regia di Gregory Hoblit **''Sacrificio d'amore'' (Small Sacrifices), regia di David Greene *1991 **''Decoration Day'' (Decoration Day), regia di Robert Markowitz **''Kennedy'' (The Kennedys of Massachusetts), regia di Lamont Johnson **''Caroline?'' (Caroline?), regia di Joseph Sargent **''Operazione Walker'' (Family of Spies), regia di Stephen Gyllenhaal **''Il fantasma dell'Opera'' (The Phantom of the Opera), regia di Tony Richardson *1992 **''One Against the Wind'' (One Against the Wind), regia di Larry Elikann **''Nel nome di un figlio'' (In a Child's Name), regia di Tom McLoughlin **''Venere Nera'' (The Josephine Baker Story), regia di Brian Gibson **''La fine dell'inverno'' (Sarah, Plain and Tall), regia di Glenn Jordan **''Separate But Equal'' (Separate But Equal), regia di George Stevens Jr. *1993 **''Sinatra'' (Sinatra), regia di James Steven Sadwith **''Citizen Cohn'' (Citizen Cohn), regia di Frank Pierson **''Jewels'' (Jewels), regia di Roger Young **''Rose White'' (Miss Rose White), regia di Joseph Sargent **''Stalin'' (Stalin), regia di Ivan Passer *1994 **''Barbarians at the Gate'' (Barbarians at the Gate), regia di Glenn Jordan **''Il grande gelo'' (And the Band Played On), regia di Roger Spottiswoode **''Columbo: It's All in the Game'' (Columbo: It's All in the Game), regia di Vincent McEveety **''Gypsy'' (Gypsy), regia di Emile Ardolino **''Heidi'' (Heidi), regia di Michael Ray Rhodes *1995 **''Il fuoco della resistenza - La vera storia di Chico Mendes'' (The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story), regia di John Frankenheimer **''Fatherland'' (Fatherland), regia di Christopher Menaul **''The Return of the Native'' (The Return of the Native), regia di Jack Gold **''Roswell'' (Roswell), regia di Jeremy Kagan **''Una prova difficile'' (White Mile), regia di Robert Butler *1996 **''L'asilo maledetto'' (Indictment: The McMartin Trial), regia di Mick Jackson **''Cittadino X'' (Citizen X), regia di Chris Gerolmo **''Heidi Chronicles'' (The Heidi Chronicles), regia di Paul Bogart **''Costretta al silenzio'' (Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story), regia di Jeff Bleckner **''Truman'' (Truman), regia di Frank Pierson *1997 **''Rasputin - Il demone nero'' (Rasputin), regia di Uli Edel **''Crime of the Century'' (Crime of the Century), regia di Mark Rydell **''Gotti'' (Gotti), regia di Robert Harmon **''L'orgoglio di un padre'' (Hidden in America), regia di Martin Bell **''Tre vite allo specchio'' (If These Walls Could Talk), regia di Cher e Nancy Savoca **''Losing Chase'' (Losing Chase), regia di Kevin Bacon *1998 **''George Wallace'' (George Wallace), regia di John Frankenheimer **''La parola ai giurati'' (12 Angry Men), regia di William Friedkin **''Don King - Una storia tutta americana'' (Don King: Only in America), regia di John Herzfeld **''Miss Evers' Boys'' (Miss Evers' Boys), regia di Joseph Sargent **''L'Odissea'' (The Odyssey), regia di Andrei Konchalovsky *1999 **''Dalla Terra alla Luna'' (From the Earth to the Moon), regia di Michael Grossman **''Una decisione sofferta'' (The Baby Dance), regia di Jane Anderson **''Gia'' (Gia), regia di Michael Cristofer **''Merlino e l'apprendista stregone'' (Merlin), regia di Steve Barron **''The Temptations'' (The Temptations), regia di Allan Arkush *2000 **''RKO 281 - La vera storia di Quarto Potere'' (RKO 281), regia di Benjamin Ross **''Dash and Lilly'' (Dash and Lilly), regia di Kathy Bates **''Vi presento Dorothy Dandridge'' (Introducing Dorothy Dandridge), regia di Martha Coolidge **''Giovanna d'Arco'' (Joan of Arc), regia di Christian Duguay **''L'occhio gelido del testimone'' (Witness Protection), regia di Richard Pearce *2001 **''Dirty Pictures'' (Dirty Pictures), regia di Frank Pierson **''A prova di errore'' (Fail Safe), regia di Stephen Frears **''The Arturo Sandoval Story'' (For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story), regia di Joseph Sargent **''Norimberga'' (Nuremberg), regia di Yves Simoneau **''L'ultima spiaggia'' (On the Beach), regia di Russell Mulcahy *2002 **''Band of Brothers - Fratelli al fronte'' (Band of Brothers) **''Anne Frank'' (Anne Frank: The Whole Story), regia di Robert Dornhelm **''Conspiracy - Soluzione finale'' (Conspiracy), regia di Frank Pierson **''Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows'' (Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows), regia di Robert Allan Ackerman **''Wit'' (Wit), regia di Mike Nichols *2003 **''The Gathering Storm'' (The Gathering Storm), regia di Richard Loncraine **''Taken'' (Taken), regia di Leslie Bohem **''Live from Baghdad'' (Live from Baghdad), regia di Mick Jackson **''Path to War'' (Path to War), regia di John Frankenheimer **''Shackleton'' (Shackleton), regia di Charles Sturridge *2004 **''Angels in America'' (Angels in America), regia di Mike Nichols **''La mia casa in Umbria'' (My House in Umbria), regia di Richard Loncraine **''Normal'' (Normal), regia di Jane Anderson **''Soldier's Girl'' (Soldier's Girl), regia di Frank Pierson **''La primavera romana della signora Stone'' (Tennessee Williams' The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone), regia di Robert Allan Ackerman *2005 **''Tu chiamami Peter'' (The Life and Death Of Peter Sellers), regia di Stephen Hopkins **''American Family - Journey of Dreams'' (American Family — Journey of Dreams), regia di Gregory Nava **''Angeli d'acciaio'' (Iron Jawed Angels), regia di Katja von Garnier **''Il leone d'inverno'' (The Lion In Winter), regia di Andrei Konchalovsky **''Medici per la vita'' (Something the Lord Made), regia di Joseph Sargent *2006 **''Le cascate del cuore'' (Empire Falls), regia di Fred Schepisi **''Into The West'' (Into The West), regia di Robert Dornhelm e Sergio Mimica-Gezzan **''Lackawanna Blues'' (Lackawanna Blues), regia di George C. Wolfe **''Sleeper Cell'' (Sleeper Cell), regia di Ethan Reiff e Cyrus Voris **''Viva Blackpool'' (Viva Blackpool), regia di Julie Anne Robinson **''F.D. Roosevelt: un uomo, un presidente'' (Warm Springs), regia di Joseph Sargent *2007 **''Elizabeth I'' (Elizabeth I), regia di Tom Hooper **''Bleak House'' (Bleak House), regia di Justin Chadwick **''Broken Trail'' (Broken Trail), regia di Walter Hill **''Mrs. Harris'' (Mrs. Harris), regia di Phyllis Nagy **''Prime Suspect: The Final Act'' (Prime Suspect: The Final Act), regia di Philip Martin *2008 **''Longford'' (Longford), regia di Tom Hooper **''Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee'' (Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee), regia di Yves Simoneau **''The Company'' (The Company), regia di Mikael Salomon **''Five Days'' (Five Days), regia di Otto Bathurst e Simon Curtis **''The State Within - Giochi di potere'' (The State Within), regia di Michael Offer e Daniel Percival *2009 **''A Raisin in the Sun'' (A Raisin in the Sun), regia di Kenny Leon **''Bernard & Doris - Complici amici'' (Bernard and Doris), regia di Bob Balaban **''Cranford'' (Cranford), regia di Simon Curtis e Steve Hudson **''John Adams'' (John Adams), regia di Tom Hooper **''Recount'' (Recount), regia di Jay Roach *2010 **''Grey Gardens, regia di Michael Sucsy **Georgia O'Keeffe, regia di Bob Balaban **Little Dorrit, regia di Dearbhla Walsh, Adam Smith e Diarmuid Lawrence **Into the Storm - La guerra di Churchill'' (Into the Storm), regia di Thaddeus O'Sullivan **''Taking Chance - Il ritorno di un eroe'' (Taking Chance), regia di Ross Katz *2011 **''Carlos'' **''I pilastri della Terra'' (The Pillars of the Earth) **''Temple Grandin - Una donna straordinaria'' (Temple Grandin) **''The Pacific'' **''You Don't Know Jack - Il dottor morte'' *2012 **''Downton Abbey'' **''Cinema Verite'' **''The Hour'' **''Mildred Pierce'' **''Too Big to Fail - Il crollo dei giganti'' (Too Big to Fail) Categoria:Premi Golden Globe